


Overly-Worried or Overworked?

by Pixiemage



Series: JSE Egos Writing Prompt [3]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Dr Schneep, Gen, JSE Egos Writing Prompt, JSE egos - Freeform, Kill Jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemage/pseuds/Pixiemage
Summary: Henrik, as a doctor, naturally works long hours. Chase knows this...and yet he still worries about his friend's health, worries that the good doctor is overworking himself. He's only been back for a few weeks and he's spent more time working than he's spent relaxing. But not wanting to pester Henrik just yet, Chase vents to Jameson instead.Jameson decides to pay the doctor a visit to check in on him and say hello...and maybe nudge their favorite medic in the right direction.Written in response to an ask for the JSE Egos Writing Prompt on Tumblr.CHARACTERS | ADJECTIVESHenrik (Overworking, Egotistical)Jameson (Caring)





	Overly-Worried or Overworked?

Henrik had been back from his “vacation” for a few weeks now, but somehow, with how often he spent working, it sometimes felt like he wasn’t back at all. Chase had been growing concerned, but he was reluctant to say anything yet. It would be hypocritical of him to tell Henrik to stop working so hard when he had a bad habit of doing the same thing to himself. So instead, he kept his concerns to himself.

Or rather, he kept it to himself...with the exception of JJ.

Chase needed to vent to  _ somebody _ about how worried he was for his friend. Jackie would just make a big deal out of it, and while Marvin had good intentions, he’d end up telling Jackie...and  _ then _ Jackie would just make a big deal out of it. So without Jack to talk to, Chase’s best option was Jameson. And Jameson was a wonderful listener.

Perhaps part of it was the fact that he couldn’t actually speak, but Chase knew it was more than that. Jameson cared deeply for his new family, and even though he wasn’t always good at giving advice or improving a situation, he was willing to help in any way he could. If Chase needed somebody to vent to, then Jameson was more than happy to be that somebody, especially if it made Chase feel better.

“I know it’s probably nothing I need to worry about,” Chase had mumbled to him. “Henrik’s a doctor. It’s a busy occupation. I get that. Hundreds of people do what he does, and they all probably work just as hard. I just - I worry. Ya know? He’s only just come back, and he’s already thrown himself back into his work as though his life depends on it. So yeah, I’m worried. It’s...kinda stupid, huh?”

No, it wasn’t stupid. Jameson had told him so. He’d even agreed that maybe Henrik was working himself too hard, and that if things didn’t change soon, then Chase should absolutely speak up about it.

Except another week had gone by and Chase still hadn’t said a word.

Jameson went to bed a little later than he had intended to. He’d spent the day taking a tour through the Sillyvision Animation Studios and the excitement of the day had kept his energy buzzing high for a long while after he got home. So now it was well past midnight and he was finally heading back to his room to sleep. He strolled through the halls of the Egos’ home with soft feet, not wanting to wake anybody. As he passed one of the doors, however, he heard muttered words and the sound of paper moving. Clearly he wasn’t the only one awake. With curiosity in his gaze, he took a few steps back toward the door and knocked softly. Whose room was this again?

“Come in.”

Even in so few words, Jameson could hear the accent of their speaker. Henrik. He turned the knob and ducked his head into the room, mustache wiggling with his friendly smile. Henrik turned away from his desk and smile warmly at his visitor.

“Ah! Jameson! Good evening, mein friend.” He took off his glasses and set them aside on the desk. “Come in, come in!”

Jameson stepped fully into the room and let the door close behind him with a soft click. His eyes took in the space curiously before falling back on the good doctor.

“Is zhere something you need?”

Jameson shook his head, bringing his hands up to sign. Thank god Henrik could sort of understand sign language already. The others had had more time to learn since JJ had first arrived, but Henrik at least knew the basics before Jameson had even shown his face on the channel.

_ ‘I heard you were awake. Thought I ought to check in. Are you sleeping soon?’ _

“Vhat, sleep?” Henrik chuckled a little. He crossed his legs and folded his hands atop his knee, a smirk playing across his lips. “No, not anytime soon. I am far too busy for zhat.”

Jameson’s brow furrowed and he sat on the edge of Henrik’s bed.

_ ‘You really should get some rest soon. By Jove, it’s far too late already!’ _

“Ach, don’t vorry about me!” Henrik waved away the other Ego’s concern. “I’m a doctor. I am used to odd hours of vork. Besides, zhis is  _ much _ too important to ignore…”

He trailed off, his eyes drifting toward the mess of papers still littering his desk. He seemed to zone out for a moment, lost in thought, then he blinked and shook himself indiscernibly.

“I am perfectly fine, sank you.”

Jameson pursed his lips, his mustache twitching.

_ ‘This is worth the worry, ol’ chap,’ _ he argued, his hands flashing quickly through the air.  _ ‘I’m not the only one who has noticed. Chase is concerned as well, but is too kind to say anything.’ _

“Concerned about vhat?” the good doctor quirked an eyebrow. “About my sleep patterns?”

_ ‘Not...quite.’ _ Jameson chewed on his lip, brow furrowed in thought while he chose his words.  _ ‘The way you are functioning is not healthy. You sleep at odd times, nobody is sure that you are getting proper meals, and you are most certainly overworking yourself. What could possibly be more concerning than that?’ _

“Death, for one thing,” Henrik joked, his dark humor shining through and making his eyes sparkle with mirth. Once he realized that Jameson wasn’t laughing, he sighed and shook his head. “JJ, I am  _ fine _ . Zhis is not ze first time I have had to work long hours. Being so great at what I do makes me a busy, busy man, ja?”

Henrik actually had the audacity to wink. He was a cocky and confident man, more than aware of his own skills and never afraid to point out that he had them. While such confidence could be good in some aspects, Jameson got the feeling it was part of the reason he was pushing himself so hard.

 

_ ‘What is it that you’re working on anyway?’ _

“Oh, zis?” Henrik gestured to the papers scattered across his workspace. He grinned and leaned forward, tenting his fingers beneath his chin and resting his elbows on his knees. “Groundbreaking research. If all goes well I may very well be ze first doctor to discover a vay to incorporate magic into ze medical field. Who knows? Zey may very vell call it ze Schneeple method.” His gaze grew distant, almost dream-like. “It has a  _ wunderbar _ ring to it…”

And there it was again, Henrik’s own pride showing through and making it clear where his priorities lay. Jameson narrowed his eyes. When he started signing again, it was slow and deliberate, so that his friend wouldn’t miss a single word.

_ ‘Your work is not as important as your health. If you really are as good of a doctor as you claim to be, my friend, then surely you would see that?’ _ Jameson saw Henrik’s jaw tighten but he plowed on.  _ ‘If you don’t take care of yourself then you could very well fall ill, and nobody wants to see that happen. Or perhaps, if you care about your reputation and success so much, I should say it this way: you fall ill, and all your precious work is set back because of it. So are you smart enough to know your own limits as, I’m sure, a real doctor would? Or are you foolish enough to let your pride get in your own way? I’m fairly certain I know which one it is, and it’s not the latter.’ _

Henrik’s eyes narrowed and he scoffed, gritting his teeth and leaning back in his chair. He folded his arms across his chest and looked away. Annoyance was clear in his very posture.

That wouldn’t do. Jameson snapped his fingers, drawing the doctor’s gaze again. This time, he pulled on a soft smile, trying to get Henrik to understand. He wasn’t trying to be cruel. He didn’t want to be mean. He just...cared. A lot. And Chase cared, and Jameson wanted to help both of his friends in what way he could.

_ ‘You are a brilliant physician, Henrik,’ _ Jameson told him.  _ ‘Your work won’t suffer just because you take a break. But YOU could suffer if you don’t. Please understand...I’m not telling you to stop. I’m only asking - jumping jehosafats, you just need to slow down! You’re doing too much! If not for me, then for Chase. He’s very worried and he misses you.’ _

“Misses me?” Henrik raised one eyebrow in disbelief. “I haven’t left.”

_ ‘You haven’t left your desk either,’ _ Jameson pointed out.  _ ‘We rarely see you outside this room.’ _

Henrik looked away again, and this time, Jameson let him. He didn’t have anything else to say...so, now, he supposed it was up to Henrik whether he actually listened or not.

The bedroom was silent for a few long moments. Henrik hadn’t moved much, only dragging a hand back and forth over his mouth in thought, and Jameson got the impression he wouldn’t be moving for a while after this either. So he stood, crossed the room, and reached for the handle with the intent of going to bed.

“You’re wrong, you know.”

Jameson paused at the door, glancing back over his shoulder. Henrik still hadn’t moved. Wrong?

“My vork...vhat I’m doing...if I don’t move quickly, zen it  _ vill _ suffer.”

Jameson turned more fully away from the door, a question in his gaze. Henrik slowly dragged his gaze away from whatever point in space he’d been locked on, and when he met Jameson’s eyes, the actor could see a distinct difference in the expression and emotion hidden in the doctor’s face. He looked exhausted. There was a minute strain behind his eyes and his jaw was tense, a shadow of something indiscernible buried under the surface.

“ _ He _ vill suffer.” Jameson...wasn’t following. Henrik cleared his throat and adjusted his position in his chair. “Jack. I’m not only doing zis research for mein own benefit. I need to…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, shaking his head a little. “...I vasn’t just gone on vacation, you know. I’m sure all of you have assumed zat by now. But–”

The doctor opened his eyes again, and this time his gaze was set, determined.

“–but I vas vorking. I vas hiding from Anti, yes, but also...I needed time. Jack was ill, because of a virus zat  _ Anti _ created. I still don’t know vhat it is, but I’m beginning to understand. Jack vas...vas dying. He vas going to die, und I could  _ not _ let zat happen. So I–”

Henrik hesitated, as though unsure whether he should finish the sentence. But Jameson was always a good listener. He wasn’t one to share a secret, not when it needed to be kept. Henrik knew that. So he continued.

“...so I put him into a medically-induced coma.”

Jameson’s breath hitched. What…?

“B-But! But he should be avake by now!” Henrik quickly went on, clearly wanting to explain, wanting JJ to understand. He rose to his feet, pacing the room, his hands moving as he spoke. “I put him in a coma, yes, but his brain activity is normal! He should be avake by now!  _ Anti _ is the one keeping him under, und I need to figure out how to reverse zat!  _ Zat _ is vhat I am vorking on!  _ Zat _ is vhat I need to figure out! Und ze longer he stays under, ze more control Anti might gain. I need to vork as quickly as possible or–”

Jameson reached out to stop the good doctor’s rambling and pacing, gripping the older man’s shoulder and squeezing gently. He smiled, a soft, reassuring smile. Then he let go to sign again.

_ ‘You mentioned magic?’ _

“I...yes, I did,” Henrik nodded jerkily, brow furrowed.

_ ‘Have you asked Marvin for help?’ _

Henrik scoffed, laughing as though the thought was absolutely absurd.

“Vhat? No! Hahaha, no, of course not! I’m not telling zem about zis! I don’t vant to create a false hope vhere zhere isn’t vone! Besides, I’m a brilliant doctor. I can – I can figure zis out vithout help! I von’t rely on anyone else here, zis is  _ mine _ to fix und  _ mine _ to discover ze solution for. I don’t vant anyone to help...I don’t  _ need _ help…”

Jameson huffed. It was back again, that same stubborn self-centeredness that was driving Henrik toward unhealthy habits.

_ ‘Ask. Marvin.’ _ Jameson gave his friend a pointed look.  _ ‘If you don’t, then I will, because this isn’t something you can do alone. Marvin is the magic expert in the house. True, his spells can go haywire when he attempt to perform them himself...poor bloke...but his knowledge of how magic is supposed to work is unparallelled. And Jackie – that boy will always help a friend in need, in any way he can, even if that means he just makes some coffee to keep those gears turning.’ _ Then, stepping closer, hands moving with more determination in their movements:  _ ‘And Chase is your closest friend, yes? You’ve said so yourself, old chap. He deserves to know. And he will be more supportive than anyone else.’ _

Jameson could see the stubborness in Henrik’s expression fading, could see the very moment when he caved. He was a stubborn and cocky man, yes...but he was also intelligent. He knew that what Jameson was saying was true, as much as he hated to admit it. With a low sigh, he dragged a hand across his face and dropped his gaze to the floor, looking thoroughly defeated.

“...and vhat about you?”

Jameson blinked, confused.

_ ‘Me?’ _

“Vell…” Henrik glanced up from beneath his eyelashes, and Jameson could see the faintest traces of a smirk dancing across his lips. “...you have mentioned everyone in zis house besides yourself. Are you planning on letting  _ us _ do all ze vork vhile you relax on ze sidelines?”

Jameson’s jaw dropped...then he was laughing, his version of a laugh nothing more than happy little puffs of air accompanied by a brilliant smile and joyful eyes. His entire being seemed to light up from the inside and he shook his head in good humor.

_ ‘I’ll be here to keep up the good spirits!’ _ he said proudly.  _ ‘That seems to be what I’m good at, after all! And I can brew a damn good coffee, if I do say so myself, so perhaps I can help Jackie there. _ ’

Henrik chuckled as well, finally looking more like his usual self. He shoved Jameson’s shoulder lightly.

“Ach, good enough,” he shrugged. “But until zen...get to bed! Ve’ll have to start bright und early tomorrow if ve vant to make progress soon!”

Jameson shot him an amused look.

_ ‘Ten o’clock on the dot, no earlier.’ _

“Yes, yes, fine!” Henrik began to shoo him out the door. “But sleep! Go! Bed!”

Jameson was still laughing as he stepped into the hall, turning away toward his door. But before he left he cast one last glance over his shoulder at Henrik, a question in his gaze.

Henrik sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I vill sleep too, alright? Don’t vorry. Please, you’ve made your point.”

Satisfied, Jameson gave the good doctor a cheerful wave and strolled off down the hall toward where he knew how own bedroom sat. Henrik watched him go...and despite his earlier protests, his stubborn refusals and his adamant arguments against asking for help, he had to admit that he was glad Jameson had stopped by to change his mind.

* * *

JSE Egos Writing Prompt:  **[[Feel free to use it yourself!](http://pixie-mage.tumblr.com/post/177076597854/jse-egos-writing-prompt)]**

My tumblr:  **[[Send me a prompt?](http://pixie-mage.tumblr.com/)]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write! Maybe it's because Jameson is one of my favorite characters, or maybe it's because Henrik's accent is entertaining. But this interaction was a rather interesting one, and actually inspired a new theory I have involving Jack's coma. (We'll have to wait and see what really happened there, won't we?)


End file.
